1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet guide of a sheet shutter which can be installed in an entrance and a partition portion of a building, such as a factory and a warehouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a sheet shutter is widely known which is installed in an entrance and a partition portion of a building such as a factory or a warehouse, and in which a sheet provided to be able to be wound and unwound around a sheet drum is lifted and lowered along support posts provided on both sides of the sheet. Further, a sheet shutter is known in which each of guide projections attached to both ends of the sheet is vertically slidably and engagingly accommodated in each of sheet guide sections provided along left and right support posts (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-293173).
In the sheet guide of the sheet shutter, an engagement guide consisting of an inward-facing coming-off prevention guide for preventing the coming-off of the guide projection, and a guide wall is integrally provided in each of the left and right support posts. Further, when the sheet is strongly pushed by a strong wind, collision with a passing body, or the like, the guide projection is allowed to come off from the engagement guide counter to the holding force of the engagement guide for preventing the coming-off of the guide projection, so that sheet can be detached from the support post. Further, a sheet return guide, which enables the sheet detached from the support post to be returned in the sheet guide section at the time when the sheet is lifted, is provided in the sheet case which is provided in an upper portion of the support posts so as to accommodate the sheet drum.